Proliferative growth of normal cells requires an orderly progression through a series of distinct steps, a process known as the cell cycle (Alberts et al., Cell Growth and Division, Garland Publishing, Inc., New York). Progression through the cell cycle is modulated by nutrient availability, cell size, and growth factors through complex signaling pathways involving phosphorylation cascades and the strictly regulated expression and stability of specific proteins required at each phase of the cell cycle. In addition, the sequence of cell cycle events is rigorously controlled at specific checkpoints to ensure that each discrete stage in the cell cycle has been completed before the next is initiated. Human diseases associated with abnormal cell proliferation result when these rigorous controls on cell cycle progression are perturbed.